Skyla
Skyla is the Gym Leader of Mistralton City's gym in the Unova region. Her gym is the sixth gym to be challenged by the player character. Skyla specializes in using -type Pokémon. She will award the player character the Jet Badge she is defeated. She first appeared in Pokémon Black and White. When she's not Gym Battling, she spends her free time flying around since she's a pilot. Appearance Skyla has blue eyes and dark-red hair, with a light accessory resembling a propellor and a bun. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved light blue crop top, bulky dark blue gloves, light blue short-shorts, dark blue boots, a dark blue holster attached on her right thigh, and dark blue straps with white buckles that wrap around her stomach and hips. Personality Skyla is certainly a bubbly and outgoing type of trainer, she enjoys a good battle and meeting others. However she can come off as a little airheaded, though even in close defeat she still remains optimistic whether she wins or loses. Biography Games She first appears in Mistralton City, but she leaves and goes to the Celestial Tower. After reaching the top of the tower and ring the bell, she will return to the Gym for a battle. After defeating the Elite Four and entering N's Castle, she along with the rest of the Gym Leaders will show up and battle the Seven Sages. For the rest of the game she is found in her Gym. She also visits Cynthia in Undella Town. Manga Anime Main series Skyla made her debut in "Cilan Takes Flight!" where she just gave away badges to only trainers who she predicts she will lose to and skip the battles because she always thinks about how the battles will go. And she was also too busy with air shows than Pokémon battles. This made Ash and Cilan angry and as a result, Cilan challenged her to a Gym Leader Battle in which he lost. Ash battles her in "An Amazing Aerial Battle!" and though she had him on the ropes with her Swanna, it was eventually beaten by Ash's newly evolved Unfezant. After which she was taught not to take Gym Battles too lightly and be a proper Gym Leader. She also informs Ash the next Gym is in Iccirus City. Generations Masters trailer Sprites Pokémon Black and White Black and White Versions 2 Gym Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= Flying-type Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Unova Gym Leader Tournament Trivia *Her Japanese Leader title is 大空の　ぶっとびガール: "The heaven's surprising girl" *Skyla, like Falkner and Winona, is a type Gym Leader. **Coincidentally, both Skyla and Winona are the 6th Gym Leader in their respective regions and both use types. In addition, they both live next to Routes with a Weather Condition and are both female. *Skyla's name may come from the word sky, which is an associated with flying and the name Kayla. *In her Black and White 2 battle animation, Skyla's leg band in the first frame is not there, but appears in the last frame. Category:Generation V characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Unova Category:Gym Leaders